Blaze Blue's mistake remnants gain
by spitfyre1
Summary: After falling through the veil of death Harry found himself in a world where he met Ruby Rose. Together they fight side by side and Harry ends up on remnant after the phantom field falls. How will the grimm react to magic being used against them again? Pairings undecided
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**So...I was playing Blaze Blue cross tag battle and had this idea, if it goes well this will replace Remnants magic. Sorry but it's...very difficult to get 4 things for 4 people and I'm gonna try to dial it back a little.**

**Harry's original world is in time with the real world, so it was 2019 when he 'died'**

**Don't own Harry Potter, Blaze Blue, or RWBY**

* * *

A sixteen year old Harry Potter stood side by side with his Godfather, Sirius Black. For the last few years he had lived with his godfather who...honestly was an escaped convict, even if he was innocent of all his crimes and had never been accused of his crimes. After he broke out he had ran from the Dursley's and lived with his godfather, even though his headmaster bitched about it constantly he refused to go back to those monsters. Sirius had been training him for the last three years and he could finally hold his own against those that meant him harm.

Swishing his wand Lucius Malfoy was blasted back and slammed into the wall with a sickening crunch. "Nice one James!" Sirius called. That caused him to lose his grin for a second, Sirius had his moments where he saw his father, not Harry.

Sirius twirled his wand he knocked out the second death eater they were fighting. Suddenly Harry saw Bellatrix Lestrange Blast a spell towards Sirius, "SIRIUS!" He leapt forward and the spell hit him, flinging him back since he wasn't even on the ground. He collided with Sirius and both fell through the veil.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and looked around and found himself in a white mist, "pup..."

Harry whirled around and saw his godfather, "Sirius...where are we?"

"Gone pup. Can't go back now as far as I know."

Harry looked down, "oh..."

"You be a good kid yea?"

Harry looked up wide eyed, "what! But...we're gonna go see my mum and Dad right?"

Sirius shook his head, "from what I understood, something is pulling you away from the other end of the veil. Death gave me one opportunity to say goodbye and give you a gift."

"Sirius! I don't want to go back! I'm ready to go! I'm tired of fighting while everyone abandons me in the end."

Sirius ruffled his hair, "I know kiddo, but it's not to be. Not even death knows what is tugging you away, here's my final gift to you pup. Live a long life wherever you end up and find the love you deserve. _Magicae memoria translatio."_

Suddenly every bit of magical knowledge that he had collected from his family, and the knowledge that James and Lily had given him rushed into Harry's head and organized itself as Sirius also placed the special memory spells on his mind to protect it that every Black for generations gave to their children. A tug at his Navel forced Harry into a free fall. "SSSSSHHHHHHIIIIITTTTT!"

Sirius laughed, "be good kid. I'm not sure if we'll ever see each other again."

"Thank you Padfoot. That will give him a fighting chance." James said as he walked up. Sirius smiled and suddenly a dog and stag were running off.

* * *

Ruby Rose waved off her partner as she ran off to check on something, when she heard a loud scream and a slam into the ground. "Oh my God! Are you ok?"

**Be careful Ruby, I have no idea where that one came from. **The voice called out. Truth be told the voice was astounded that a single person from another world had been dragged into her plan, but she could make it work.

Ruby brushed off the voices warning and picked up a boy around her age and carried him to a nearby ruined building, "lifting Crescent Rose pays off with lifting stuff."

Lighting a fire she sat down and ran a hand over him looking for injuries, "you...you don't have your aura unlocked." Debating weather or not to unlock it, his world clearly didn't use aura. At least until she saw a slight red spot forming under him. That caused her to panic placing a hand on his chest and forehead she closed her eyes.

_For it is in loving that we become ourselves. Through this, we become shapers of beauty and promise to strengthen the lonely in growing. Boundless in potential and unfraid of the end, I release your soul, and by my embrace support thee._

Ruby gasped as she felt his aura, it was colossal, that and she felt several binds on it snap as she unleashed it as well as a black aura not his own was forced to flee from his body. "Whoah...I need sleep." That had drained her more than she thought it would.

* * *

Harry woke up and looked around, a girl around his age was sleeping next to him, and judging from the blood nearby she healed him. Looking at his hands they were glowing slightly. Confused Harry called on his magic and his eyes widened when lightning began arching between his fingers. "What the...my magic is surging and my head is clearer then ever...what did she do to me." Harry sighed and pointed a finger at the pile of wood nearby, _incendio _he lit the fire and pulled out his bottomless bag and placed a pan. A few minutes later he had a nice stew going. Then walking around he began putting up wards so they weren't attacked by anyone, or anything around.

A half hour later the girl woke up and looked around, "something smells really good."

Harry laughed, "help yourself. It's the least I could do to help you since you healed me."

Ruby dug in happily, "thanks! This is soooooo gooooood." Ruby noticed the glow of his Aura all around his body like it was healing him. "Umm...did you get into a fight while I was out? Your aura is constantly flashing..."

"Aura?"

Ruby blinked, "oh! That's right. Your from another world, so you don't know about aura. In my world humanity are plagued by the creatures of Grimm..." she saw Harry stiffen up, "they're..."

"Souless monsters that seek to end the life of those with souls. Yea, I know."

Ruby nodded, "right. So sometime along humans fight to survive they unlocked the power of aura, or the outward manifestation of the soul. We use it to cloak ourselves in a passive field that protects us from hits that would normally be fatal. We can also use aura to unlock others aura and in some cases, use it in offensive ways, but my dad never told me how to do that... anyway, Aura covers our bodies so when we get hurt it rushes to heal the damage, you glow kinda like you are now."

Harry looked down at his arms, watching the numerous scars on his body slowly dissapear, "this will get rid of my scars?"

Ruby hummed "it should only get rid of the smaller ones that are capable of healing properly. I'm not sure why your aura is doing more than it's supposed to..."

**that's quite simple actually Ruby.**

Harry jumped up and raised his fingers, he wasn't sure where his wand was, and his fingers glowed red. "What the hell was that?!"

Ruby's eyes widened at the boys eyes and fingers glowing, "I'm not entirely sure, but she's been helping me get home..."

Harry looked at her funny, "what?"

"Yea! Me,my sister and my team were all yanked into this world somehow...were trying to get home, she said if I gather all four of these keystones I can go home."

She pulled out red stone and Harry narrowed his eyes, "that thing is trying to bond with you."

**Anyway! To answer your question Ruby, Harry's aura is doing unusual things because he comes from a world where magic is abundant. He literally has magic running through his veins so his aura is utilizing his magic to heal the things it can't on it's own.**

Harry raised an eyebrow and closed his eyes, sure enough he felt a small drain on his magic. "How long will this last?"

**well, due to the massive health issues on your person it may take a long while, I wouldn't recommend using your magic until it's finished.**

Harry blinked, "massive health issues? I've never felt better..."

**that's because you are so used to it. You don't know what it feels like to be healthy. Currently your new aura and magic are steadily healing several incorrectly healed bones, the scars across 95% of your body and the severe malnutrition that you had, it was showing signs of regression showing a better living situation, but it would've been years before you were fully healed. **

Ruby paled, "what happened to you?"

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "you can thank my 'loving' relatives. Anyway, you said we can get back to our worlds if we collect these stones yea?"

Ruby nodded, "yea! At least that's what she told me."

Harry nodded, "then let's go find the others."

Ruby blinked, "what?"

Harry gave his lopsided grin, "yea! On top of the fact that I can't use magic right now and the fact that I couldn't possibly let you wander around here alone I'm coming with you. You never know what kinda weirdos got dragged into this world with us, I'm surprised your sister let you wander around here alone." He held his hand out.

Ruby took his hand with a slight blush, "I can take care of myself. I have my baby to protect me."

Harry swiped his foot through the dirt disrupting several runes etched into the ground that was protecting them, but stumbled at that, "b..baby?! Your what...15? 16? You started a little early don't you think?"

Ruby was an red as her cloak while the voice laughed, "no,no,no! I meant this." She unfurled her scythe, "this is crescent Rose,I made her myself. That's why I call her my baby."

Now it was Harry's turn to blush, "oh...sorry." he followed her out.

Only to me immediately confronted by a pink haired man with blood red eyes. The dude had some serious problems and wanted to, at the very least, beat them up. "See Ruby, what did I tell you. Wierdo's." Ruby just nodded.

* * *

After they(Ruby) beat them both they wandered for a while, "we've been wandering for hours Ruby...let's take a break. The natural magics of this world is...strange, nothing should cause the weather and landscapes to alter so drastically." Ruby nodded and they found a couple of ruins.

"Hey! These ruins look just like the ones back home!" Harry began carving runes into the dirt and came across a metal object.

"Huh..." he pulled with all his might and he was astounded when the thing came out. "What the..."

Ruby giggled, "oh! Aura kinda Grant's you superhuman strength, some more than others. You mean you didn't wonder how I could lug around Crecent Rose all this time with so much ease and not look like a body builder?"

Harry blinked, "it...never crossed my mind." He turned to the break and finished his Wards and then sat down to observe the metal fragment from the ground. "You know what kind of metal this is Ruby?"

Ruby took out a rectangle like device and flashed a picture at it. "Nope. My scroll doesn't know."

Harry grumbled, "well...since were resting for the night I don't see a problem with it." Waving his hand over the metal it began glowing, "by the way, when you found me, did you find a wooden stick lying around?" He didn't really need it anymore, but it would be nice to have just in case.

Ruby blinked but nodded, "well...yea! But it was snapped in half from your fall, I was able to save the feather though." She bulled an orange feather from her pouch.

Harry winced but grabbed the feather, "shame...oh well, I only wanted it for...memories. Since you unlocked my aura I haven't really needed it."

Turning back to the metal he has found he was astounded by the results he felt, "this thing...it is saturated with magic. It's not supposed to look like this." He placed a hand on the metal and was about to channel some magic in it, before Ruby did the same. This caused him to grin, his friends back home would either be too lazy to see or would berate him for doing something stupid. The metal glowed slightly and both of them gasped. The thing seemed to pulse in his hands.

**Harry, I wouldn't go beyond using much more than a few spells, you body is still healing remember.**

"I only need one more." He waved his hand and Ruby watched as the blade reformed into a massive white blade with blue strips running down the middle and a blue crystal on the tip of the hilt.

Reaching out a hand he grabbed the hilt and was instantly shocked by the magic with, this blade had power coursing through it.

"Wow!" Harry looked over and saw Ruby with stars in her eyes, "that was so cool! What else can that do?!" She began running a hand over the blade and geeking out.

Harru smiled, "I'm not to sure Ruby...I guess we'll learn on the way huh?"

"A wise answer." Harry looked up and saw a blonde girl with pigtails in a gothic lolita's outfit. She looked to be around 12, but Harry got the sense that she was far older. "Take care of that blade magic user, it isn't every day something like that is given to a wielder outside of it's own time."

Ruby was startled, "who are you?!"

"Rachel Allucard, I'm thankful for this magical barrier, it has helped throw off the girls chasing me."

Harry's eyes narrowed, "allucard...as in the vampire? That explains the young face but old attitiude."

Red eyes met green, "you are wise beyond your years to know that."

Harry nodded, "a gift from my late godfather, father, and mother."

"A complete knowledge transfer, feel honored. That spell requires absolute trust."

* * *

For a few more days Ruby and Harry wandered and managed to collect 3 out of the four stones, each addition seemed to cause Harry to tense at the feeling. During that time Harry's aura and magic had restored his body to what it should be, he was now almost 6ft tall and had plenty of muscles. The first thing he had done when he had access to his magic again fully was transfigure his clothing to a better looking set that actually fit him. He even used up the extra magic to make it permanent by using cloth that the found around the world they were in, and resolved to burn all the rest of Dudley's old cast offs, and he also became a very good swordsman throughout the many battles they had.

"Ruby! I finally found you!" The duo turned and saw a girl who...seemed like she was obsessed with the color white, what wasn't white on her body was blue.

"Oh! Weiss! Where have you been?!" Ruby vanished in a flurry of rose petals.

"Gathering information. Who is this?" Weiss looked him up and down and couldn't help the pink tint that arose on her cheeks, he had shoulder length raven hair with emerald orbs that...oddly enough seemed to sparkle with silver tints, and almost seemed to glow. He was barely taller than her and was quite well built. He was dressed in a very nice combat outfit made of silk she wasn't aware of. His outfit consisted of a pure black shirt that had an emerald symbol on it that depicted a lightning bolt striking a crecent moon, he must've gotten the idea from being around Ruby, as every person in remnant had a symbol, be it hereditary like hers, or unique like Yangs. The sleeves were a bit torn near the hem but she saw it was an intentional thing as he had bandages wrapped around both arms, kinda like Blake does it only closer together so you couldn't see the skin. He wore Jeans but had armor around the knees and had several belts looped so one side hung off. He wore combat boots and had, like Ruby, a cloak. But his was way different, it was silvery and seemed to make parts of his body fade from view depending on what was under it.

"Oh! This is Harry Potter, unlike everyone else here who came in with a few people from our world he came alone. I met him not long after you left, he came crashing from the sky and I helped awaken his aura so he could heal, he's helped me get 3 keystones, though he says that they feel...malevalent or something. " seeing Weiss's curious look she explained, "in his world magic exists, it's been amazing seeing what he can do with it, I mean all these days you've been gone I have been sleeping comfortably, because with a wave of his hand he can make a rock feel like the fluffiest pillows."

Weiss's eyes widened at that, but she was still sceptical, "and he just does this to help? Why hasn't he attacked you and stolen the stones?"

Harry shrugged, "my world is in the middle of a war, but the goverment is denying that fact and placing the blame of the terrorists on my shoulders, although...they may think I'm dead, I fell through the veil of death before coming here."

Both girls were stunned, but it made sense because if he died in his original world then he wasnt expecting to go back.

After another fight were Harry watched the teamwork between the White themed girl and Ruby the keystones began to glow, and it grew into a massive robotic monster, the attack it launched was towards the downed Es, Harry acted on complete instinct and surrounded himself with lighting, getting their in front of Ruby and blocked the attack with his blade, unfortunately though the blade super heated and ended up reduced back down to a glowing rock of metal again.

Harry sighed and looked down sadly, he actually liked that weapon. He turned his attention to the monster and did what he could to help after that, sending Lightning bolts to strike the monster and such, but even with that team RWBY was struggling.

Threat assessment exceeds paramaters." A silver haired girl with six red wings landed next to Harry, and a blond with guns protruding out of her body arrived on his other side.

Es stood up, "you seem to have the power to help those four more than us." She looked to Harry. "Generating construction." She stabbed her blade down into the remnants of his blade, which began to form a near copy of her own massive blade.

The blonde turned, "agreed, you have fought alongside the red one. So you will be more helpful than us. Transferring expiramental transformation." She touched the blade and it shifted slightly allowing a gun to be built in.

The silver haired girl stared at the boy, "you can reach into the hollow and harness it's power more than any I have ever seen. I have accomplished my final goal, transferring wings." The crimson wings rushed out of her and flew into Harry, then connected to the blade, causing several different pieces to form, Harry didn't know how but he knew the wings had formed one giant blade that could split into four separate blades. The blade completely formed and it was a copy of Es's blade that was crimson red and had gears near the hilt signifying that it could change forms a lot like Ruby's weapon. Harry grasped the blade and grinned when he felt it pulse in his hand. He dashed forward and began fighting alongside team RWBY.

* * *

Harry grunted as he launched his new friend Ruby towards the monster that had come from the keystones. The voice was apparently trying to take over Ruby's world, a combination of lightning and rose petals were flying from Ruby, Harry had discovered his semblance along his way, the ability to manipulate and absorb lightning, he had used lightning to launch Ruby at a speed so when she used her semblance her scythe sliced clean through the monster.

As the world began to fade Harry smiled sadly to his four new friends, "goodbye team RWBY..."

"Harry..." Ruby looked sad but hugged him, then the world collapsed and Harry found himself in a dorm room with two sets of beds stacked very dangerously ontop of eachother.

"What...where am i?"

Ruby looked happy, "welcome to Remnant Harry!"

Harry looked around wide eyed, "I'm supposed to be dead..."

Yang slapped him on the back, "don't look a gift horse in the mouth. Come on, let's go introduce you to Ozpin."

* * *

Ozpin stared wide eyed at the first year team. They had disappeared on the field trip to forever falls forest, only to reappear in their dorms with a stranger. "So, let me get this straight, you four were sucked into another world to fight in a tournament, won and returned. The girls all nodded and the crystal hovering around Ruby glowed in confirmation. "And you, are from another world, a world full of magic that you died in, but before your soul departed the world you were pulled into the same tournament and ended up coming back with team RWBY."

"Yes sir...your taking this awfully well..."

Ozpin sipped his mug off hot chocolate, "I've seen a lot of stuff in my day, this doesn't surprise me in the least." He had lived with two literal Gods, so this wasn't that far fetched to him. "So, Harry how about you become a huntsman. From the story you have taken to that blade well."

Harry smiled, "a life of adventure and danger, the chance to help people, how can I resist?"

Ozpin grinned, "excellent. Then you will be joining team RWBY. I'll have a scroll and a uniform delivered to your dorm. Thank you for coming to tell me everything."

"Just an second sir, is it a good idea for a Male to live with four girls?" Weiss asked.

"I believe Mr. Potter will have a solution for than Ms. Schnee, but even if he didn't, a lot of other teams have men living with females, your friend team JNPR and team CFVY as well and we haven't had a problem."

* * *

Harry stepped into the room and looked around, "this is...extremely dangerous. Especially the bed hanging from the roof."

"Not a lot of room." Blake said.

Harry sighed and waved his hand, the room expanded and walls began to separate, five rooms were now joined by a big common room, three different bookshelfs flew out of Harry's bag and two filled with Blake's and Harry's recreational books, the third was a combination of video games, text books and movies.

A T.V was set up on the wall and a gaming system was set up. "There. Now we each have a room to ourselves, but we still have to share a dorm, so if your using it lock the door. I don't want to die from walking in on you."

Everyone of the girls eyes widened in wonder, Blake began running her hand over the books he had with him, "some of these books are massive..."

Harry grinned, "yea. Real popular in my world. Help yourself."

* * *

As Harry finished a few potions he smiled at the sound of his new team in the common room, "a new life with new friends, don't even have to worry about Voldemort hovering over my shoulder."

He laid down and promptly fell asleep.

**let me know how this turned out...**

* * *

Rec stories for thos chapter.

Rwby option is _Black reaper _by _Vengfulfate _this is one of my favorite RWBY stories, it's a Ruby/Neo with a mention of past ruby/Velvet and a monochrome backround, it basically is a story where the fall of beacon happens way differently and Rwby ends up losing her mind and joining forces with Roman and Neo and everyone is trying to bring her back to the main story. An amazing story and I'd really recommend you read this.

Harry Potter rec is _Across the time _by _izwan, _this is a Harry/Fleur story, it starts way after the war where Harry married Fleur and Fleur is dying. Harry ends up back in his fourth year and decides to help stop the war before everyone dies again. This is one of the few stories that I read/wrote that did not bash Ron or Ginny. They had a reasonable reason for Harry not to be with Ginny and I loved the twist that was a few chapters ago, though it's updates are extremely spaced and random...but it's a really good read even if it doesnt focus on battle.

Crossover rec is _A Grimm Huntsman _by _TheSilverBoar, _Harry is sent to Remnant after he is thrown through the veil of death due to what happened to him when Voldemort killed his parents. It's still in progress but it is regularly updated, it's a harry/winter story, but it story pretty close and no romance has started yet. This is not currently a story for fans of Weiss and Blake, both are extremely prejudice and it bashes them and brings out the worst of both pretty fast. Though in return he boosts Jaune up more in his story, I'd really recommend that if your into that.


	2. Chapter 2

**pretty great reception.**

**this will end season 1 of RWBY, sorry for the wait major blockade.m in writing recently.**

**I had a few people complain about the lack of the blaze blue world, I did this on purpose. Harry's lessons and involvement will be shown in flashbacks, and as for the powers the other three words have...I do not know. I may do a persona, but...I honestly have no idea what powers exist in In-birth or blaze blue...sorry.**

**I don't own any rights to the blaze blue in the first chapter, or the Harry Potter and RWBY for the rest.**

* * *

For the first few weeks Harry had studied up on Remnant and went through the hell of make up tests that came and went. Weiss was like a Hermione with an ability to actually sit you down and force you to study. However now he was walking through Vale with his new team going over notes he had copied from his mothers side of his memory. She was apparently attempting to recreate the pensieve, It's a knowledge lost to time, he wasn't really sure how, but he ended up with Voldemorts memories on magic too, and while their was a ton he found sickening, he found several gems. Apparently when Tommy boy had told him in first year that their was no good or evil, he wasn't wrong. Magic was all about intent, you could cast most dark arts without problems but the unforgivables and a few others required hate and loathing, which if used in excess would corrupt your mind.

Anyway, even in the dark lords extensive knowledge the knowledge of the pensieve had been lost. His mother had already found the potion used for the liquid, but could not find the right runic sequence for the bowl.

"Weiss, I have a question." He looked up and raised an eyebrow. They were all inspecting a robbery apparently.

The white themed girl stopped talking about her racism towards Blake and turned to Harry, "what is it Harry?"

"Has your family ever had a glyph for memory?"

Weiss stiffened and growled, "Indeed. It is one of the forbidden glyphs to ever be cast on another person. When it was first used that Schnee used it to hypnotize their victims into their bidding."

Harry blinked and filed that for later, "ok...so, if you combined it with these, what do you think would happen?" She took the notebook and gasped, her families glyphs always came out as a snowflake, but if you knew the technique well enough you'd know the language used to form the glyph would be similar to this.

"How to you know this language? This is the Schnee's greatest secret?" She asked oddly calm.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "it's the written form of an ancient magical language from back home. It was literally a class..."

Weiss stared wide eyed and looked down at the language, it was like english to her, "this formula, it should mutate the glyph into being able to project memories instead of altering them..."

Harry beamed, "great! Then with your glyph I can recreate a special artifact in my world known as the pensieve. It will allow use to view memories." Weiss opened her mouth to say something but Harry beat her to it, "I already know how to extract a copy of memories Weiss, it's harmless." She closed her mouth and nodded.

"Stop that Faunus!" The five turned to see a blonde monkey man climb up on a nearby light pole and eat a banana. "You no good stowaway!"

"Hey! A no good stowaway would've been caught. I'm a great stowaway!"

Harry laughed, especially when he threw a banana in the cops face and ran. Weiss glared at him.

"Well Weiss, you wanted to observe the competition, their he goes." Yang said.

"Quick! We must observe him!" The all dashed off.

At least until Weiss slammed into an orange haired girl. Harry raised an eyebrow, his magic was acting up around her. She turned to him, "salutations! Your aura is strange."

Harry laughed slightly and held out his hand, "yea...sorry." he was slightly surprised by how much she weighed but put it down to this world, women in this world were strange. Ruby could lift that massive scythe like nothing and Weiss could fight in heels that were way to high. The fact that this girl looked normal and weighed a ton didn't make him as surprised as it should.

Weiss pulled out a terribly drawn picture and began interrogating the girl and Harry raised an eyebrow, "where did she get that paper? And when did she have time to draw that?"

Ruby shrugged, "I'm not sure."

They all said goodbye to Penny, as she had introduced herself, and Ruby called her friend.

This sent the strange girl into a daze.

Harry ruffled the redheads hair, being the taller of he two after his magic covered aura healed his body. "Not bad Rubes, most people would just back away from someone even slightly different than that."

Out of nowhere Penny was in front of them again, "what did you call me?"

Yang freaked out, "oh I'm sorry! I didn't think you heard me."

Harry scoffed and glares at the blonde, "and that makes it better?" Yang at least had the decency to look ashamed.

Penny shook her head, "not you." She got up in Ruby's face, "you. Am I really your friend."

Suddenly Harry was taken back to a cute little blonde back in his world, _it's almost like having friends._

Penny's face just added to that for him, "uh...um..." she glanced at them. Blake, Weiss, and Yang were shaking their heads furiously. Harry cleared his throat and glared at the three.

Walking up and wrapping an arm around Ruby, "of course were friends Penny." WBY all collapsed. "You three really need to open your minds. Especially you Blake, your acting like a hypocrite." The hidden faunus flinched.

Penny jumped in glee, "Sensational! Now we can hang out and go clothes shopping and talk about cute boys."

Harry laughed slightly, "that sounds like a girl thing Penny...I'm happy to hang out with you, but I wont be talking boys with you."

After that Weiss said something Racist and it set Blake off and they began fighting again.

Harry turned to Penny sadly, "sorry Penny. Looks like we have to take care of this, here." He pulled out his scroll, "this is my scroll number, call sometime and me and Ruby will meet you somewhere if we aren't busy."

Penny was beaming with happiness.

Ruby was looking at him funny, "you seem oddly...accepting of her Harry."

Harry shrugged, "I had a friend back home kinda like her. Ostracized and made fun of because she was different. After I made friends with her she was one of my closest and most loyal friends. Never overlook those who are a little different Ruby, they could be one of the best friends you've ever had." Ruby nodded and Yang, who was listening in look a little hurt by the logic he had formed.

* * *

Harry sighed as he finished his pensieve, it took more time than usual because Blake and Weiss had been fighting for hours. He already knew Blake was a faunus, his magic let him feel the subtle differences in aura between the two species. so Weiss's racism kinda pushed her the wrong way. "**Are you sure this Is going to work Harry?**" Asked Susan.

Harry had named the keystone from the other world Susan because the color kinda reminded him of the strawberry blonde from back home. "Yea Susan. If they see what path Weiss is walking right now, she should mellow out, and Blake should see what the white fang will become." The bowl followed him out as he and Susan exited, "enough."

Both girls froze, the coldness of Harry's voice stopping them dead. "Harry...you can't agree with Weiss's world view!" Blake asked horrified.

Harry sighed and pulled out a bottle with memories, "you two are going to watch these memories." He turned to Weiss, "your gonna learn what your racism leads to." And he turned to Blake, "and your going to learn, _kitty cat, _what the white fang are truly like because they are exactly like my own worlds terrorists, minus a few qualities."

"You can't be serious." Weiss scoffed.

Harry narrowed his eyes, " I am magical Weiss. I can make you. But, I wont waste my time on that. That's what I have Yang for." Said girl cracked her knuckles with a grin.

Weiss flinched and stuck her fingers into the bowl with Blake and vanished. Yang wanted to see as well so she followed soon after, but Harry stopped Ruby from entering.

"Sorry Rubes...those are not memories I'd have you see. Come on, let's get some cookies." Her puppy dog eyes widened at the mention of cookies and she dissapeared in a flurry of Rose petals. Harry laughed and followed her. For the next hour the two made cookies, Harry added a calming drought to a single batch for the rest of his team when they emerged.

"When are they coming back Harry?"

Harry looked at his watch, "they should be back any minute, come on let's go give them the special batch." Before he could pick up the tray though Ruby kissed his cheek with a red face.

"Letsdothisagainsometime." And she dashed out of the room using her semblance. To Harry it was a simple sentence, Hermione did that all the time, well, not the kiss but the talk. He picked up the trey with wide eyes.

Entering into the room he saw all three girls shaking and the buckets he Conjured filled with vomit. Waving a hand the nasty smelling stuff and buckets vanished. "Here, eat one of these. Ruby and I made them special for you guys."

Yangs eyes widened, "and she left some for us? What's your secret?"

Harry laughed, he had indeed witnessed the little red heads love for cookies, especially the chocolate kind. "We added a little something special to these." All three took one and after a bite visibly calmed down. "Now, I imagine you have questions." He set the plate down, Ruby stealing a few instantly.

Yang spoke first, "first of all...thank you for not letting Ruby see that. Second...what was all that."

Harry sighed, "the first part was for the faunus in the room." He turned to Blake and he could see her desire to be afraid, but due to the calming drought in the cookie she couldn't. "THAT Is racism and bigotry. You saw my only living blood related family's racism just because I was born with magic. Then you saw the magical world, the racism of the whole freaking goverment was against any magical that wasn't in the magical world for generations. The top tier of society all terrorists, the only difference was that they could make the rules against everyone else and get themselves out of trouble just for being purebloods. The way they started, it was exactly like your white fang."

Harry sighed, "what you three witnessed was my world. People in my world were put into five categories, non magical. Squib. Muggleborn, half blood, and pure blood.

Non magical weren't even aware of magic for the most part.

Squibs were non magical's borne to magical's, they're the product of pure blood racism and bigotry.

Mugglebornes are magical's born to non magical's. Truth, some are just as racist trying to get the magical world just like the non magical world.

Half bloods, like me, are the product of the pure and muggle born being together.

And pure bloods are the top tier. The elite. They believed themselves better than everyone else, and believed that if you weren't pureblood you were scum. Not even worth having magic. They believed this so much they began inbreeding just to keep their family pure, and formed a terrorist group to kill, rape, and torture without repercussion. That is what racism leads to. That is what happens when you deny a terrorist is a terrorist for to long. You two know nothing of hard times. It's time to re adjust your world view."

The monochrome duo nodded, "I just...I was in the fang while it was peaceful. I still can't bring myself to believe they're doing this."

Harry grinned, "well, let's go find out. Together."

* * *

A few nights later Team RHWBY was camping out at the docks, Weiss had said that her company was shipping in a huge cash of Dust, so they felt that this was the best spot for the Fang to strike. Harry had met that monkey faunus not long after the fight between Weiss and Blake, he helped Blake loosen up, due to the fact that both were faunus she opened more to him. After that he became fast friends with the dude, Sun, he was like a younger, funnier Sirius, with a tail, that was just a bonus for him.

That was why they were sitting on crates at the docks, Harry was idly staring at the sky because nothing was happening then. "So...nobody knows what happened to the moon?"

Weiss sighed, "no. Nobody has been able to identify why the thing broke like that." Suddenly a bulkhead flew up and a bunch of guys in masks showed up.

"Well Blake, there's your proof." Harry said.

Blake did glare at him, but her eyes widened as a man in a bowler hat strolled out. "Hey! Get a move on. Were not exactly the most I conspicuous bunch of thieves around right now."

"Somethings not right. The white fang would never work with a human, especially not that one."

Sun called out, "Hey Wait!" And Blake ran past him.

The rest of the team tended up and readied their weapons, listening to Blake ask why they were doing this. "Let's do this!" Ruby reloaded her scythe, and they all leapt into action the moment Blake was blasted back, by a stupidly shot bullet at their feet.

Harry gathered his magic through his blade and sent a wave of destruction with a single swing. As he cut down member after member of the white fang he frowned, Blake and Sun were being pushed back by Torchwick. Pointing his finger at the man a crimson light sped towards him. He couldn't really see what happened as a big man with a chainsaw. He landed among a ton of crates and then saw a red crystal land immediately right next to him. "Well...shit." the explosion happened next, but he didn't feel any pain. The pheonix feather had fallen out of his pocket once his shirt burned off and left him thanking god he hadn't worn his fathers cloak. Then he felt several magics rush towards the pheonix feather, one his, four of them he could only assume was Sirius, his mum and dad, and Tom's. The final 3 he couldn't really even guess.

* * *

Ruby cried out as fire engulfed him, "Harry!" Tears running down her cheeks.

* * *

Ozpin looked up towards the explosion, a massive wave of pure untainted magic erupted from their, he pulled out his tablet and opened the security feeds from the docks, only Harry could produce this, Salem being the only other magic user that could use that much magic currently seeing as the maidens had no training or knowledge in how to deal with magic, and her magic was so tainted by the grimm pools it would probably kill her to use that amount of pure magic.

* * *

Salem looked out to the badlands, "what are you doing Ozpin? You haven't used your magic to that extent for a very long time."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore grasped his chest, something was drawing on his magic, looking idly he noticed Molly was in the same situation, but it hurt her worse since she was nowhere near as strong as he was.

He closed his eyes and a vision played out in front of him.

* * *

The chainsaw wielding faunus was laughing at the kill he had just gotten until a voice sounded from the flames, "you know. I really liked that outfit." Harry came out, his shirt and bandages had burnt off and his pants were slightly charred but intact. On his chest was a burn in the shape of a fox with nine tails. His eyes glowed a very bright emerald green and his aura seemed to ripple around his body. The chainsaw man ran forward and swung with all his might, but just before he killed the human he burst into blue dust and seemed to materialize behind him. He couldn't even widen his eyes when his arm was severed at the elbow, "huh. It would seem that the lightning bit wasn't my semblance after all. Magic sure develops in strange ways."

The brute collapsed and the glow Harry let off slightly died out. Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he opened his eyes again. Only to he steamrolled into the ground by a red bullet, "I thought you were dead you idiot." She sobbed into his chest.

Harry chuckled, "sorry Rubes, i already died once back home, I'm not planning on that happening again so soon." He patted his friends head. The flames from the explosion seemed to howl as they turned blue, then shrunk and when the smoke and flames cleared a small red fox with nine tails trotted out. Harry blinked, "huh. So that's how Kitsune's are born."

* * *

Dumbledore gasped as he came back to himself. "Albus, are you ok?!" Minerva asked.

Dumbeldore smiled tiredly, "yes. I do believe I am. I believe I just had a vision of Harry. The boy is still alive in another world."

Moody stared at him for a second and burst out laughing, "leave it to Potter to prove the theory that the veil of death doesn't just lead to the afterlife, but other timelines and worlds."

"What happened to Molly?"

Minerva winced, "I'm afraid her magic was completely ripped from her, she is now a squib. Severus is dead."

Albus sighed, "young Harry somehow accidentally created a Kitsune wherever he is. It drew on all the magics attached to him, mine, Molly's, Voldemorts, his own, Fawks, and the remaining magic of his family. I'd imagine even Remus as well, which is probably why a pheonix wasn't born. The wolf taint of Remus's magic probably forced the birth of a more canine animal. Voldemort must have drawn on the magic of his followers to keep himself from fainting like I did, probably killing a fair few of the weaker ones. I'm amazed Severus died...though Harry did take a fair bit of magic from us..."

Remus stumbled into the room, on the night of a full moon, standing in the moonlight fully human, "Albus! Harry's alive, and he somehow cured my lycantropy..." everyone stared wide eyed at that.

Albus frowned, now he didn't have someone to talk to werewolfs, "good for you Remus, now we must figure out how to get young Harry back."

* * *

Harry grinned at the destruction Penny had dished out after he was engulfed in flames. No wonder his magic acted up around her, she was a robotic girl. She had apparently come running after the explosion to help protect her friends. He idly pat his new familiar and looked around, "so...anyone know where Penny went?" He didn't get a chance a reply as the police came over and handed him a shirt and questioned them about what happened.

* * *

Ozpin sipped his ever present mug, "hmm...perhaps." clicking a few buttons and three other screens popped up.

"Ozpin. It's good to talk old friend." General Ironwood said.

"Caught me just before I left signal range Oz. What's up?" Qrow asked. Glynda didn't say anything, she was on the way to collect their wayward team from the docks.

" I wish to recruit a new member into our team. I believe he will be a great asset."

Ironwood frowned, "last time I checked Port and Oobleck wouldn't work out."

Ozpin pushed a few buttons, "not them, my newest student. Here's his files and the fight from the docks that ended not to long ago."

Ironwood perused the files, his eyes widened, "so, your team was pulled into an alternate dimension and came back with an extra. A world full of magic, why does his semblance have a question mark?"

Ozpin sat back, "up until tonight we believed it to be lightning manipulation, but today he...phased through an attack and reformed behind his opponent. I believe the lightning was magic based and the fight I'd say the phase was his semblance."

Qrow took a drink of his flask, "he is awfully young Oz."

Ozpin nodded, "true, but he has shown me memories of his world through the use of a device he recreated with the help of Miss Schnee called a Pensieve, he hasn't had the best of lives, and he is inherently good. Plus in his memories I've seen his magic heal stuff on his body. I believe he can save Amber."

Qrow nodded, "you have my support, I'll be in contact." He disconnected.

Ironwood leaned back, "I want to meet him before we tell him anything. But see what he can do for Amber. It's good to see you being proactive for once old friend." He too disconnected.

Glynda nodded, "I wish to see these memories Oz. But I agree." She disconnected.

Ozpin glanced at the camera feed of Amber, "hopefully I can save you soon Amber." He said sadly, he had seen every maiden as his children throughout the years, and it always hurt when they passed, but this was different. Amber was attacked and robbed of her gift, and he wasn't about to let her die.

* * *

Rwby rec this chap is, _Matters of the heart by Vengfulate, _this is a Ruby/Blake story, the premise is that Tai basically loses his mind after Summer died and Ruby Almost dies in the time where Yang drags Ruby to the shack as kids. Tai tries to keep Ruby in a safely Bubble her whole life so she runs away. If you don't like stories where Ruby doesn't use Crescent Rose or is massively OOC it's not a story for you, but I love the story it's even completed which is always great.

Harry Potter rec is T_he Hogwarts Club _by _Haugh Wards, _this is a one shot featuring Harry/Daphne, it features the story of how Harry and Daphne hooked up together because of the detentions Snape gives them. I love this one shot and really recommend it.

Crossover rec is _Harry Potter prince of games by DZ2, _this story is about Harry being raised By Yugi Muto the brother of James Potter, it's a Harry/Alexis story, he became a prodigy of dueling and a best friend of Jaden Yuki, Jaden is not the supreme king in this story, he is a guardian though. I recomend this because, unlike most everything this author does, he actually wrote and completed this one instead of adding a new story for every update.


	3. Chapter 3

**I dont own Harry Potter or RWBY**

**I have gone back and began adding a recommended section of readings in this story, so if your short on stories check those out.**

* * *

A flash of shattering glass sounded and Roman Torchwick landed with his associate Neo, she had just broken him out of jail.

I'm disappointed Roman." The sound of glass clicking resonated through the warehouse, "I thought you were the best thief in Vale, but you ended up getting caught by a bunch of kids."

Roman glared at the woman, "the kids I could handle just fine, but when someone decides to throw around red beams that can put you so far under you can't even think of waking you tend to be outmatched, especially when your aura is broken right before it hits."

Cinder halted, "and what else happened?"

Roman scowled, "the boy literally walks out of the explosion without an scratch. Last thing I saw was lightning dancing around his body and a blue mist."

Cinder narrowed her eyes, "a boy you say? Interesting. Get back to work before I set you on fire." Turning she was deep in thought, _a new magical, one who clearly knows how to use his power. He may come in useful._

Using her connection to the grimm she reached out to her mistress, "ma'am."

_ah, Cinder I told you that communicating with me like this is only for emergencies."_

"I know, but we may have a problem. My...associate in vale was arrested and after his breakout he alerted me to a Male using magic in a much more refined way I've heard from anyone but you."

Quiet ensued and she grew nervous, _I'll check into this. Ozpin's death would've been big news so it isn't him. It would explain the massive wave of magic I sensed earlier. _Cinder felt Salem retreat from her mind.

* * *

Harry was lost in thought as he picked up his favorite dessert, he had spent hours in the kitchen with Ruby trying to recreate the treacle tart from back home, he had gotten luck that a ton of plants and animals around here had the same characteristics of magical creatures back home so he could still brew potions and make desserts, though he may have gotten his cookie addict friend addicted... they were on break for the school year and at lunch, he honestly didn't know where Ruby was but he figured that she was up to something nefarious...Ish. Nora was tossing food and Yang was catching it in her mouth. Harry still had trouble with Phyrra though...girl looked exactly like his mum.

"May I ask something Harry?" Ren asked speaking up.

Harry blinked and turned to the magenta eyed boy, "shoot."

"Why do you have a problem with Phyrra? My semblance allows me to feel others emotions in addition to the way I usually use it."

Harry blinked, that made sense, just blocking off Negative emotions like that would be kinda useless, so sensing others emotions too would make up for that. "Well..." the whole group stopped and stared at him, except Yang and Nora who kept up their game of catch. "It's not Phyrra I have a problem with...I know this sounds bad, but it's how she looks."

Weiss winced, "yes. That does sound bad."

Harry shook his head, "it's not that she is unattractive, it...well here, look at this." He pulled out the only pictures he had of his parents. Flipping through the scrapbook he stopped at the youngest looking picture of his mum, "this is why."

Everyone alternated stares between Phyrra and the picture, "who is that?" Blake asked.

Harry sighed, "when I was 1 both of my parents were murdered. I don't have a problem with Phyrra, it's just so wierd seeing another girl look like a carbon copy of my mum."

Phyrra's eyes widened, "oh my...I'm sorry."

Harry waved it off and put his scrapbook back, "you cant help what you look like Phyrra, dont apologize. I'll get used to it eventually. Listen, I've gotta head into Vale tomorrow, I'll meet you guys back here."

Yang blinked, "you've been going to vale an awful lot lately. What's up?"

Harry shrugged, "it's a secret. However I can tell you that it will...help both team RHWBY and JNPR...I hope."

Weiss eyed the only boy on her team, he had seemed exhausted lately and she was certain that she heard noises from Harry's room, other than his new Kitsune pet that is. He was definitely up to something, but it seemed like he was stretching himself very thin, so maybe more than one something, and she would find out.

* * *

With a crack Harry re-appeared in the bunker he had found right before they began fighting the white fang at the docks. Inside he had found a comatose girl in life support pods, and this girls magic cried to him, asking for help in both returning the half that was stolen, and healing the girl. Healing was the easier part, he had been steadily feeding her doses of nutrient potions and healing potions for her injuries, but it was the scar on her face, it carried the essence of Grimm inside of it, so his magic was slowed down to an annoying degree in that area, he figured that any day now her magic would release her from the forced coma she was in, though it would take her a little while to readjust her body to the lack of magic.

Looking up he blinked as he met warm brown eyes, "well, I wasn't expecting you to wake up until after I get that grimm out of your face."

"Were am i? Who are you? Why am I in this case?"

Harry laughed, this girl was like the remnants version of Hermione. "My name is Harry Potter. I am a student a Beacon. Which i believe you are under right now, I found you comatose in that pod a little over a week ago and have been working on healing you. Tell me, what's the last thing you remember?" He never noticed the camera that had been watching him since he began healing her.

* * *

Qrow Brawnwen, James Ironwood, Ozpin, and Glynda Goodwitch stared wide eyed at the video feed they were all tapped into, "and you just say he had found her all by himself and took it upon himself to heal her?" James asked.

Ozpin nodded, "yes. Whatever he has been giving her has been healing her body at an incredible rate, I go down their every time he leaves and she's stronger every day, and now she's awake."

_tell me Amber, your magic, why didn't you use it to fight them off?_

_I dont know how, and it scares me..._

they heard a slight chuckle, _well. Your one of the good ones then. However, magic is not something to fear my dear. Were I come from it is a very common thing. Unfortunately some find that the power of magic makes them superior and tries to prove it. Like the man who had killed my parents. He felt that his strength gave him the right to supersede even death. He had hidden bits of his soul away to ensure he never left the mortal realm. But in mutilating his soul like that he lost his humanity. I'm kinda happy I came here, because now I dont have to worry about him anymore._

_Could you let me out of here Harry?_

_No sorry, the grimm essence is in your scars, I would like to remove it before we take you out, mostly because I dont know what will happen if the stuff isnt put to sleep by this machine._

_Well get it out._

_I'm looking through every magical text I have my dear, but I fear the best I could do is a cleansing ritual...and that could kill you since you only have half of your magic._

they watched as Harry put her back to sleep and vanished into a swirl of energy. "As you can see, my initial thoughts on the boy were correct, we could benifit to his magical knowledge especially since he attained a lot more from the magical connection he temporarily opened with 9 others at the birth of his familiar."

Ironwood sat back, "very well Oz. I'll be their soon, I want to be their when he hears of this." He cut off his connection and Qrow nodded and followed suit.

Standing the two teachers entered the elevator and descended to the secret bunker, "how do you plan on speaking to her if Harry put her to sleep?"

"I may be weak magically Glynda, but a simple sleeping spell that was around since long ago, that's easy to counter for me." Taping his cane Glynda smiled as Amber stared at them, "good evening Amber, I trust your doing well?"

"Professor? Yes I feel fine, but Harry says I have to stay in here until he can insure that the Grimm essence doesn't just return me to a near death state."

_or worse _Ozpin decided not to say the thought out loud, "what can you tell us about your attackers Amber?"

* * *

Harry frowned as he came to Tucsons book shop. It looked closed. Opening it up he called out, "hey Tuckson! You closing shop early today?" He narrowed his eyes as a sliver haired boy and and green haired girl turned to him and Tucson visibly looked relieved.

"Hello Harry, no. Sorry, that young man accidentally bumped the switch when he was looking through the comics."

"Right, well...did you find what I was looking for? Or do I need to come back?" He noticed the females eyes widen, _an illusion semblance huh. To bad I've sealed my mind from games like that _

"no no, these guys were just leaving. They were upset about the catchphrase I use for the store." He turned and began looking for the boys package.

"What kinda idiot believes that one? It's almost impossible to have every book ever made."

"What did you say you little punk?!" The silver haired boy said, but he collapsed.

Harry's laugh sent chills down both of their spin in a familiar way, "mechanical legs huh. Too bad machinery that's not specifically designed to be around me tend too...give out." He turned to the girl. "Take your friend and get the hell out. It's not hard to figure out why you didn't want anyone seeing in the store." He laced his voice with magic and the girl didn't even hesitate to drag her friend out.

Tucson eyed the door, "thanks. I knew that they would come get me eventually."

Harry sighed and looked back to the ex fang member, waving his hand everything but the package in his hand packed itself, "take your stuff and get out Tucson. They'll he back, I could see it in the girls eyes." The panther faunus nodded and grabbed the last of his products.

"Here, no charge for the help." He slipped out of the back door.

* * *

Cinder glared at the two kids she had recruited, "what happened? Even though I am pleased you didn't do it, you've never failed a job before."

Emerald gulped, "the boy...I dont know what happened. It had a...power to it. And his mere presence seemed to have stalled Mercuries legs. I had to drag him out of their."

Mercury growled, "they do act strange around you." He turned the screw driver harder, "but with him, they just shut down."

Emerald gazed between them, "magic. I have been told magic doesnt like machines to much. Did you get his name?" She almost smirked, men were easily swayed. Perhaps she could get him to teach her.

"Harry is all we got before he caught on to us." Emerald said.

"Very well. Despite your obvious incompetence, I wont punish you for displaying me because of this information."

* * *

Harry returned quickly to beacon and shrunk the book he had for from the ex fang member, Blake had introduced them and Harry was wary at first, but he didn't judge him until they got to know eachother.

Sitting down next to Weiss he smiled at his friends as they were all doing their own thing, Blake seemed to be lost in thought though.

Yang leaned over and asked, "what are you doing?"

Blake, startled,looked up and shook her head, "nothing. Going over notes from last term."

Harry knew that wasn't true because the doodles on that page, but he didn't say anything.

"Lame." Yang caught a grape in her mouth from Nora.

Before anyone could say anything else Ruby appeared with a massive binder that she slammed down on the table, "holy shit...that's thicker than the books Hermione reads for her light reading..." Harry said, though it was louder than he though as Weiss slapped him on the back of the head.

"Friends, sisters, Weiss." Weiss responded with a Hey. "For score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream."

Harry sighed, "i wonder who made that line in this world..."

"That we would come together and have the most fun ever."

"Is that my binder?" Weiss asked.

"I am not a crook." Ruby said. "I just want to start this semester off with a bang."

"I always start my semester off with a Yang!" Yang said.

Her eyes widened when she heard a chuckle, "not bad Yang."

She turned to the boy who was getting close to her sister, "y-you found that funny?" Nobody found her puns funny, well, except her dad.

Harry shrugged, "my godfather liked puns too, his name was Sirius. Cant get worse than the jokes he made."

Yang leaned over to her sister and whispered, "if you dont marry him, I will. Only dad laughs at my puns." Ruby turned redder than her cloak.

Harry wasn't really sure what happened, but Weiss ended up with a pie in her face and the place cleared faster than when death eaters were Rampaging, Nora and team JNPR all were standing on stacked desks and a full blown food fight began.

"Hey man." Harry looked over and saw Sun.

"Hey Sun. What's up?"

"Why aren't you helping your team?"

Harry blinked and shrugged, "what's the point? I dont see wasting food like this fun...or it may be I dont want to get hit with food that can be used as swords and can embed themselves in the ground. He said eyeing Phyrra and Blake spar with breadsticks and Ren throw leaks so that they bury themselves in the ground.

Sun laughed and nodded, "good point, but I'm sure you've got something up your sleeve."

Harry shrugged and grinned, "oh...I suppose so."

* * *

Teams JNPR and R_WBY blinked as all the food around then seemed to come alive and begin attacking them. "Dang it Harry!" Jaune called as he kicked the leg off a breadstick monster coming at him. Team JNPR was the only team that knew of the four original members of team RWBY and his journey in the other world, and that he was dragged here instead of being sent home, the also learned about his magic pretty fast when Nora deemed him her 'battery' due to her semblance requiring an electric charge.

Weiss watched as all the food seemed to swell and a massive wave of pulverized food went everywere, causing everything to become covered in food, well,.everything that wasnt behind a golden shield that materialized around her teammates and over by Harry too.

Glynda came stomping in and waved her riding crop, causing all of the tables and food to fix itself and re arrange to what they were supposed to be, "children please. Dont play with your food."

Ozpin came in behind her and couldn't bel but smirk at the fact that team RHWBY were completely food free, Harry was getting better at using his magic. "Let it go Glynda."

Said woman sighed as she watched them all laugh happily, "their supposed to be the protectors of the world."

"And they will be. For now though, let them be kids. After all, it's not a role they get to play forever, or in one instance never got to play before."

000000

Harry grinned at the cauldrons he had brewing, "almost done." He placed a timer in the potions, they needed a few hours to soak the magic into his gifts.

The door burst open and a redheaded bullet grabbed his hand, "come on. Were gonna play board games in the library, and your gonna help me win."

Harry blinked in surprise as her aura enveloped his and they sped off in a burst of rose petals, that wasnt supposed to be possible.

000000

Harry growled quietly as he tapped his finger on the desk as Yang rolled her dice for the game, Ruby had her helping her magically cheat in the game that her sister never lost. "Waste of magic." He mumbled.

Phyrra looked up as Harry tapped his finger on the desk again and Yang cried out in despair about her luck today, "then why did you agree to do it?" She asked her fellow emerald eyed student,at the same time as taking Jaune's comic book and replaced it with a text book."

Harry growled as he again tapped his finger and Ruby cheered in success, "I would've refused anyone else. Ruby though...how can you say now to that face?"

Phyrra hid her grin behind a smile, it would appear she wasn't the only one to develop a crush in their term of school, and Harry had less time in school than her.

Harry looked at his scroll when it beeped and grinned, "hey, cover for me Phyrra, Ozpin called for me." He pulled on the hood of his cloak and vanished from sight. Most everyone missed his exit, but Phyrra gaped wide eyed.

Ruby frowned as Yang started to make a comeback against her. Looking up her eyes widened when she saw Harry wasn't by Phyrra anymore. Ever the impulsive one she leapt up, "Harry! She's not beaten yet."

Yang's grinned changed to a malific one that promised pain, "oh? No wonder my luck has been abysmal this game. Had a little help did we sis?" Ruby's eyes widened and the sisters ran out of the hall, the elder yelling after the younger.

* * *

Harry stepped out of the tower's elevator and grinned, "hello Professor."

Ozpin smiled into his cup, "hello Harry. Let me introduce to you, General James Ironwood. Headmaster of Atlas's school."

"A pleasure to meet you Headmaster." Harry said.

James nodded to Ozpin, "tell me Harry. Have you heard of the four maidens."

Harry blinked, "well...yea of course. I've even met one."

Ozpin nodded and taped his scroll, showing a recording of him talking to Amber. "Indeed, Harry...we may need your help. Allow me to tell you of our own darker problems."

* * *

Voldemort growled at the body of his unspeakable recruit. He knew the boy was alive, and he would kill him. He just needed to find a way to get to this new world.

**recommendations for this chapter**

**HP is Harry Potter and the Veela by Z-bond**

**This is a WBWL story, where Harry's younger brother gets the credit for beating Voldie, it's not finished and was abandoned, but it has enough in it to make it a decent read. It's a Harry/Fleur story where Harry is the same, or a year older than Fleur. Harry is an really powerful dude in this one, and it is a potter bash, though I believe that Harry's brother redeems himself later on. Not sure about the parents.**

**The RWBY fic I rec on this one is, Rose Paladin by skelotece. **

**This is a great story I cant remember the ship, if their is one. This story is a story where. Town was attacked when the Xiao-long Rose family were, Ruby got separated and believed her family to be dead. Eventually a faunus takes her in and raises her, turning out to be the winter maiden. This story features an alive Summer, and a Ruby who is a bit more grown up after having believed she lost her whole family and then inheriting the winter maidens power knowing her adoptive mother to be dead. It's a great story and I love it, though they kinda mooch of of Jaunes weapon for her weapon.**

**Crossover I reccomend is the lost son of Konoha, this is a Naruto/Final fantasy 7 crossover where Naruto is cloud. The basic story is that Naruto beat Sasuke in the valley and prevented him from leaving, however the village was pissed that Naruto beat Sasuke up so bad and banish him, only to Have Sasuke run off again as soon as he gets the chance. This story is a great story and I've only just started reading it so I cant say much about it yet, however due to Naruto's banishment the cannon pairings were shot to hell. I think Ino is the only one not married, plus Orochimaru seems to have gotten his hands on Naruto before he became cloud, so I'm intrigued at what he did to him.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dont own Harry Potter or RWBY**

* * *

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes, "so, a woman by the name Salem, kinda an insult to magical's of my world, has somehow combined her own magic with that of Grimm, and she seeks to destroy humanity." Harry knew Ozpin was holding some things back, but...he was keeping him in the loop, so Harry figured Oz had a reason for those secrets.

Ozpin sipped his cup and hummed, "you are taking this remarkably well Mr. Potter."

Harry closed his eyes and sighed. Reaching into his mokeskin pouch he always kept around his neck he pulled out his pensieve. "Allow me to show you what my world went through Ozpin. You've seen memories of me, be a let me show you MY worlds current darkness. Stick your finger in the liquid."

Glynda, Ozpin, and Ironwood all complied and Harry sat back and watched their bodies, idly conjuring buckets. He wasn't sure about Ironwood or Glynda, but he knew Ozpin had seen some bad stuff, but he couldn't be sure to the reactions they'd have. He smiled as his new familiar appeared and curled up in his lap. He began running a brush through her nine tails, she loved it when he did that, though it did make him miss Hedwig and hope she was ok.

* * *

Ironwood, Goodwitch and Ozpin watched memories play out, they watched a war based on race and blood, something nobody was unfamiliar with, but then they watched as the equivalent of the white fang went so much farther. They watched the group drive entire towns to extinction just because they didn't have magic. They watched the leader mutilate his own soul in a bid to immortality. They watched as he slaughtered Harry's family, and turned to Harry himself. They watched his only remaining blood relatives abuse and destroy him due to their own racism, and when Harry returned to the magical side of his world, nothing changed. Former terrorists were in control of most of the goverment. They watched everything occur until they saw both Harry and his Godfather be beaten down by everyone, they saw as the headmaster of Harry's previous school built him up every year, then tore him down sending him back to the people who abused him his whole life, at least until his godfather watched a war start and Harry being kept in the dark about absolutely everything, then they watched how, even after another year of the teachers turning a blind eye to the bullying, racism, and in his final year of that school, abuse. They watched how he had tried to save his godfather, only to be thrown through something called the veil of death with him.

They watched Harry tag team in the tournament with Ruby, more often than not. They watched as the one time they separated Harry met up with a man named Ragna the blood edge. Harry slowly came out of his shell during this time as Ragna trained Harry how to use his sword, and when all was said and done and they separated ways Ragna left one thing in Harry's head that seemed to stick with him.

Ragna turned to the kid he had been training with the last couple of weeks, "remember kid. You wield that blade to protect those you care for. Doing so will entail you to take a life, dont act like a pansy and fall into a depression when that happens. It is them, you, or someone you care about. I don't know much about your life, but from what I've noticed...you need to stand up for yourself. Those assholes who used and manipulated you dont matter. Forge your own path." With that, the white haired man walked away.

Finally the three teachers were ejected when they watched as the other world around them seemed to fade and vanish, leaving him and team RWBY back in the RHWBY dorm.

To Harry's surprise, none of them seemed like they were going to vomit, though Professor Goodwitch did seem a little green. Waving a hand he vanished the buckets again. "Compared to that, some woman claiming immortality and wanting to destroy humanity is nothing."

Ironwood took out a flask and took a huge draw from it, being a man of military...he had seen the evidence, "that man. Dumbledore, he was trying to turn you into a weapon. Pitting children in a war that he clearly had the means to end it himself. That prophecy you heard, were those absolute?"

Harry shrugged as he pat his Kitsune, "not sure. Divination is such a seedy topic, it could have already happened when he lost his body to me as a baby. It could have been someone else, but due to Tommy boy and Dumbledore...they made it so. I have no doubt in my mind that one, or both of them, will come after me. Joining beacon, becoming a hunter, it is the first thing I've ever decided for myself. If Dumbledore thinks he can drag me away from here, he is in for a fight."

"And this...Voldemort?" Ozpin asked

Harry shrugged, "a hypocrite in hiding. He hates anything to do with non magical's. He would he completely out of his league here, plus with his immortality policies in a whole different world...he wouldn't be coming back."

Ozpin hummed, "true. Do you have any theories on Salem?"

Harry sighed, "it obviously depends on how she gained her immortality...but my guess is that somehow her soul is anchored to this plain with something. That would ensure she keeps coming back no matter how much you kill her. Other than that...I'll research it."

Ozpin nodded and typed something into his computer, "very well Harry. I put the code to the bunker into your phone, so you dont need to teleport to Amber anymore. You may go, I imagine your team is worried for you."

* * *

Harry turned down the hallway and narrowed his eyes when he opened his door, Weiss was balancing on a chair pointing at Blake. "This is new. Ruby and Yang are usually the more reckless ones Weiss."

Said white themed girl jumped off the chair and put it back with a slight cough and a pink tinge to her cheeks, "yes. Well...what is wrong Blake?" She said changing the subject.

"I...I just dont see how any of you can be calm. With the white fang and Torchwick out their."

"I thought he was arrested when we took him down at the docks." Harry said.

Weiss huffed, "he broke out almost instantly. Apparently he has a partner who can teleport and another who can throw up illusions."

"Powerful combo." Harry muttered.

Weiss nodded and turned to Blake, "let me be the voice of reason, once again. Between Blowing up night clubs, stopping thieves, and fighting for freedom I'm sure we all feel like were ready to stop these neardueals. We aren't ready, I'm sure the police can handle it."

"Well im not! They dont know the white fang like I do...or did. They aren't going to wait for anyone to be ready, they're out their planning the next move, and nobody knows what it is."

Harry sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder, " that is why we plan and train for any possible outcome. That is the one thing my godfather taught me before I came here Blake."

Ruby looked excited,"ok then! All in favor of going out and becoming the youngest team of hunters to take down an evil organization bent on world domination...say I."

A beat of silence and Yang fist pumped, "yes! I love it when your fiesty!" She pointed at Blake.

"Well...I suppose it could be fun." Weiss said.

Harry sighed and chuckled. He was usually the one to lead the group into a dangerous confrontation. "Heh. Adventure, danger, strong possibility of death. How can I resist. I'm in."

Ruby looked down like some kicked her puppy, "none of you said I."

Harry chuckled, "I said I'm doesnt that count?"

Ruby looked horrified, "oh no! I left my board game in the library."

Weiss face palmed, "were doomed."

Ruby dashed out and slammed into someone. Harry narrowed his eyes when he saw the two, "oh! I'm sorry! Are you new?"

The green haired girl helped Ruby up and a raven haired girl approached, "it's no problem were lost anyway."

"Oohhh. Your transfers for the tournament then."

Harry growled. The girl...he Could feel magic within her crying out. Their eyes met for a brief second, fire and lightning dancing within each of their eyes.

As they walked away to follow Ruby's instructions Harry sent off a picture of the three and a message to Ozpin, "Ruby. Be careful around them. They're dangerous, they were trying to Rob a bookstore when I was in vale." Ruby's smile shrunk and she nodded.

* * *

Harry sighed as he strapped the last of his new armor on. Walking out with a trunk everyone gaped at him. Harry was now wearing full body armor, alternating between black and white pieces. The armor, much like Jaunes could be strapped on top of his regular clothes. It was light enough to not cause a hindrance with his speed, but tough enough that even a Grimm would have troubles getting through it. **(think Corrins armor from fire emblem fates after you evolve the base class, a fusion between Nohr and Hosido.)**

"alright girls, since were gonna do this...I'm going to give you my little...side project." He unlocked the trunk and pulled the lid opened. All four girls eyes widened when they saw the five objects inside. They were identical to the weapons they currently held, but at the same time different. They could feel power dominating from them.

"Ruby, yours was easy to enhance. Meet crescent rose's big sister." The red and black gun expanded to a wickedly sharp sniper scythe, the blade was sharpened to a point that looked like it could cut paper accurately. "She weighs the same weight as Crecent to you, but i in actuallity I made her weigh a lot more, I figured the added weight would give you an even bigger speed boost." The Scythe folded in on itself and now he held two different weapons in his hand, a scythe for each hand, "I also added a second form, Crecent is great, but if someone gets passed her swinging range your at a disadvantage, and you no longer need to reload the gun, unless changing the dust your using. I got the inspiration from the legend of the Reaper...a legendary scythe wielder, Ruby had stars in her eyes as she went over the new weapon.

Harry took out the next weapon, "alright. Blake, yours was a little difficult to think of an upgrade. I added runes and enchantments to the ribbon, so if, say you end up wrapping your ribbon around someone, you could send the effects of dust down its length." He threw the thing and it wrapped around the trash can, and Blake watched as lighting danced down the ribbon and coated the trash can. "I also added the fact that you dont have to reload again and added a magical enhancement to the bullets making them armor piercing. It's untested, but it should tear through the armor of up to a boarbatusk. For your sheath I made it so the edge will never dull or wear out, it's also coated in several runes that will cause a slight shock if they get cut by it, you can also coat the blade in your aura to give it a little extra power to." Blake began to shift the blade and inspect the enhancements, it wasn't much, but what he did add definitely helped tremendously.

Turning to Yang he grinned, "yours was quite a bit more fun to do Yang. I added several features, since your semblance requires you to get hit by an opponent, I added a storage matrix rune to it. I tested this out myself, if you push some of your aura inside it will store it. Then, if you should need that little bit extra aura to tank out a hit and dish it back, you can draw out the stored aura you have. I also added a few varying levels of explosive shots in the bullets and they pack a little extra burst. I noticed that like Ruby, you use the kick back of your weapon to boost your speed. That will blast you farther and faster than before, and like the other two, you wont lose ammo anymore. There are several defensive runes built into the thing, should you get into trouble they'll activate and help out. Being an close range fighter like you are you run a bit more risk than us."

Harry turned to Weiss who was staring intently at the runes across the blade, Hilt and dust chambers. "I take you you came read those?"

Weiss nodded, "indeed. The runes along the dust chamber are designed to make the chamber impeniterable, that way I dont risk a stray bullet or blade hitting the chamber and igniting the dust inside. The runes along the blade is designed to enhance the effects of whatever passes through it too, so it could turn a fire dust swing into a grenade in a way. But these along the hilt, I have no clue."

Harry nodded, "they're the Runic equivalent to several different spells I use. This one is a disarming wave, swing your blade and the power that will come out will be specifically designed to Rip an opponent weapon out of their hand. That one is designed fo put a person to sleep, like I did with Torchwick. The one next to it wakes them up, and like Yang I added a storage matrix to your weapon too. You are powerful, but you tend to exhaust your aura stores quickly by cushioning your blows more excessively than the rest of us. I also added a little extra from an inspiration of your family."

Weiss took a few swings and jabs as a test to test the balance and nodded in satisfaction.

Ruby grinned and strapped her new weapon above Crecent, she would name it later. "Alright, is everyone clear on the plan?"

Her whole team nodded, Yang and Harry would head down to a local bar owned by a man named Junior, the guy was an information broker and would be the most likely to have info on Torchwick, or his little teleporting buddy. Ruby and Weiss would head down to the CCT tower and get some files on the white fang from her families company. Blake, being the only faunus, would meet up with a group of white fang recruits and see what they were doing at the moment.

"All right! Let's do this!" Ruby called, but faltered when the shout was called by a males voice from the window.

Team RHWBY all turned and stared at Sun, who was sitting in the window seal, "how did you get out their?" Weiss asked.

Sun shrugged and replied, "it was easy, I do it all the time." Harry face palmed, that answer could be taken the wrong way, even if they all had separate rooms they all had the common room, and each one of them had a habit of traveling to their room in nothing but towels, except Blake, who kept her bow on.

Sure enough Weiss overreacted and shouted, "you do what!?"

"I climb trees all the time. Can we come in, Neptune looks like he's about to pass out." The girls all leaned out and Harry heard Neptune out their trying to sound cool, not an easy feat standing on the ledge several stories up.

In the end Neptune would end up going with Yang, Sun would join Blake, and Harry was changed to join Weiss and Ruby.

* * *

Harry's eyebrows furrowed as he tuned out Weiss talking about the CTT, something was drawing his magic away. He didn't even notice when Penny showed up until she hiccups,

"Wait...Harry turned, "ah. That would he what that was. Looks like it's just us Weiss."

"Honestly, cant even stick to her own plan." Weiss said as the elevator began rising.

"You know what they say Weiss. A plan never survives past the first encounter." Harry shrugged

Weiss huffed, "I swear, your world has the strangest sayings." She paused, then added, "Though I can see the logic behind it "

* * *

Blake and Sun leapt out of the warehouse, "we could use some backup!" Sun shouted as a Paladin burst it's way out after them.

"I'm working on it!" Blake tapped the earring Harry had given her, "help! Torchwick is chasing us in a paladin!"

"There's no need to yell Blake...these things are right in our ear you know." Harry replied

"Where are you?" Yang asked.

* * *

Weiss sighed, "we have to move now!" She could see the point in Harry's saying all to clear now.

"Just, hold still and try not to move Weiss. It's not pleasant the first few times." Harry said as he hugged her to his side."

"What's not..." her sentence faltered as she felt like she was being compressed into a tube.

* * *

Ruby gulped as missiles were heading their way, she didn't have Weiss and Harry right now, and the combos she had made with her, Yang, and Blake wouldn't work.

A loud crack and both were standing in front of her, Harry's armor glowing an ethereal green the runes activating. The missiles exploded as the ground seemed to ride up around them and block off the explosives first.

Weiss huffed as her stomach settled, "were gonna talk about what that was later. But first we deal with this." She glared at the mech.

Ruby grinned, "freezerburn!"

Weiss twirled around and planted the Rapier Harry gave her into the ground as Yang leapt up and used the fire from her semblance to create a mist from the ice from Weiss.

As the mist spread Harry, Yang and Blake dashed around taking pot shots at it.

"We need to slow that thing down." Ruby said as Yang was knocked away.

"And how do you expect to do that?" Weiss asked.

Ruby smiled, "ice flower!" Weiss nodded and formed a glyph infront of Ruby's scythe.

With every bullet that impacted ice sprung forth onto the robot and it slowed down. "Now what." Weiss asked.

Ruby's grin spread, "HARRY! IT'S TIME FOR THE RUBY TO SHINE!" she shouted out.

Weiss stared at her partner skeptically, until she felt the earth shift underneath her feet and launched her into the air. "Ruby! We haven't even practiced this move!" The barrel of her new Rapier spun and a smaller blade ejected out of the bottom, glowing the same color of her rapier. "Just like Winters..." she shook her head angled herself towards the paladin as her accent halted.

Roman Torchwick looked up and frowned as the five kids came straight at him, "what are you planning now." The Schnee struck first, her rapier disabled the arm and the follow up attack disabled his systems.

The cat faunus went next and her strike sliced off the arm that was not disabled, a purple ethereal glow emitting from her blade that extended it past what the Normal blade would naturally be.

The yellow themed girl was like a falling meteor, her hair aflame and her red eyes smashed the remaining limb his mech had.

Then little red twirled and fired a bullet from her gun, impacting with the foot of his mech nailing it to the ground, the recoil tossed her higher and the boy grabbed her and flung the girl, turning her into a whirlwind of Rose petals with Lightning coursing between them. Her Scythe buried into the Mechs other foot and she vanished into a cloud of petals.

Torchwick looked back up and gulped, the giant sword the boy carried was swinging around, blue blades landing where the petals hadn't fallen. With a downward thrust the blade sunk into the ground, a wave if blue blades erupted, lighting coursing through the petals and the blades already inbeddeded into the ground.

Team RHWBY smiled as the mech broke apart and Torchwick was flung back, he stood up shakily from the electric blast they had given him.

Yang shot a bullet at Torchwick, that was swiftly blocked by a girl with two toned hair with an umbrella,Harry frowned. He could see the glints all across her skin, "why did you cover yourself in an illusion?" Harry called out.

Her eyes widened and for a fraction of a second he saw her eyes dart to her partner. Torchwick just smirked, "sorry kids, this is where I get away." The girl bowed and they both froze.

Yang went to punch them but stopped when Harry's hand clamped her shoulder, "don't bother Yang. That's not really them, she created an illusion before teleporting away." He picked up a pebble and flicked it, the impact on the girls head caused her and Torchwick to shatter into pieces.

A bulkhead sounded and they watched as they got away, for the briefest second Harry saw himself in that girl. Though she never got an escape. "If we run into ice cream again...let me deal with her, I have a feeling she's not in this willingly." Harry said as he strapped his blade to his back, "and Rubes..." ruby looked up as she picked up Crescent rose, "help me think of a name for this thing." He said. Ruby just grinned.

Weiss smiled a little, "at least their plans... fell apart." Ruby didn't say anything, but Blake and Yang just shook their heads. "What? You do it!"

Harry just chuckled, "not bad ice queen. I needed that humor for a second their." Making her feel better.

* * *

Neo watched the boy from the door, the moment their eyes met she knew...he was just like her. He was raised as a weapon to be used and thrown away, the only difference was...he was never broken. She had her purpose, and she would fulfill it.

* * *

Harry breathed deadly as he swung his blade through the air, focusing on the motion of the blade in his hand. Remembering his teaching.

* * *

_"gah!" Harry was sent back bleeding heavily from the cut he got on his cheek._

_"Stop swinging your blade pointlessly! A blade like ours is not a weapon to be used. Neither are you." Ragna scowled at him._

_Harry growled in anger, "what do you know about it. All my life I've been fighting just to live! Their has always been someone to tell me where to go. What to do, even who to care for. It's all I've known." _

_Ragna held his blade up, "and that is where your wrong. You have memories of your parents, your godfather. You've told me yourself. You are not a weapon. Stop acting like one and listen to your blade."_

_Harry closed his eyes, "it's about time..." he heard._

_Ragna watched as an emerald green aura surrounded the kid, "that's right kid. When you fight you fight for yourself and those you stand with. Never let someone else judge you because of it. If you attack, attack with the intention of killing. You don't wield weapons to back down. Often times it's kill or be killed. Now, come at me." _

_With a scream Harry swung his blade, clashing with Ragna. The man in question just grinned as he saw the change in the boys_ eyes.

* * *

Neo stared at the boy, he was moving faster than she thought he could. Jumping down she walked up to him, her heels attracting his attention.

The blade pointed at her and split in two, revealing a gun barrel. "Awfully risky for you to come to Beacon."

Neither noticed the camera observing them.

Harry winced at the voice that came out. A voice that has not been used in a very long time. "What makes us different?"

Harry sighed, waving his hand the illusion faded around her. Her perfect skin faded, scars aplenty covered her body and she thinned out to a dangerous level. "I was just like you once. I did whatever they told me to do, coming here to Remnant...it saved me. My friends lifted me up. Showed me that humans are not supposed to be weapons. Come...I can show you that path as well." He held up his hand.

He saw the fear in her eyes. The doubt. She had been let down so often she gave up. Harry's heart went out to her...the one person who could understand him. "I don't lie...Ozpin would allow me to help, it is his thing. I know you've lived in the dark for so long that you can't see the light anymore. Trust me, I've been their. It took a grumpy man beating it out of my head to save me."

"I...can't. This is all I know..." despite that her hand reached out hesitantly, only to shatter.

Harry sighed. "My offer will always stand Neapolitan. Don't let yourself be dragged down to their level. Your better than them." He saw a slight shimmer and knew she was gone.

"Do you really think she will change Harry?" Ozpin walked out, for once sans his coffee.

"Someone has to Oz. I see a lot of myself in her. I just never let myself be dragged down to their level."

"This is not from your memories." It was not a question.

"You saw my memories Oz. You know what I've been through. If I can help her, then I will."

Ozpin closed his eyes with a smile, in many ways...Harry reminded him of himself. Or, his original self. Selfless to a fault. "I believe your team is searching for you Harry." He turned to walk away.

"By the way...I can feel the pull Oz. They are coming. It is almost time for them to meet the new me."

"Then we will show the ones who tortured you no mercy Harry." He said without breaking stride.

Harry grunted as a red bullet collided with his gut, "I wont let them take you from me Harry...you belong here now. With me."

* * *

The _WBY were watching from the side. Smiling slightly. "I know Ruby. I don't want to leave you either. I just don't know if I can fight off Dumbledore."

Silver met green with flecks of silver, "even when were not with you physically Harry...we're still your team. You fight with us, and we with you. Team RWHBY was always good. But when you came along, we unlocked the potential for more. That's not just us, it is you also."

Harry lifted his hand and brushed a bit of hair behind her ear. "When did you figure out how to cheer me up?"

"When I realized what I wanted Harry." She grabbed his hand and held it over her breast, "all our time in that other world...I was devastated when I thought you wouldn't be a part of it. We became a team together. You and I, in a way I could never be with any of the other girls. I...I think I love you." Her lips met Harry's and Harry felt the depths of feelings she had, it was different when he had kissed Cho...or even when Ginny tried to kiss him back home. Harry felt the sparks that so many other people talked about.

Separating Harry placed his forehead in hers, "I wish I could say the same thing Ruby...but I don't know what love is. One day maybe...but for now...i can't."

Ruby planted a short kiss on him again and smiled, "you will...one day. I'm prepared to wait for that day." She vanished into a cloud of petals.

Harry winced as a strong arm wrapped around his shoulder, "you hurt her, I'll kill you. Got that?" Yang asked. Harry just gulped and nodded. "Good. Come on, Sun and Neptune got dinner and drinks. I'd say we earned them yea?'

Nobody noticed Blake smile slightly as Weiss handed her some Lien.

* * *

"We've got it sir!" Hermione said.

Dumbledore looked up and smiled, "excellent. Begin training. We don't know what's on the other side. We need to be as prepared as we can." The whole order nodded. Dumbledore smiled and looked down at the stone sitting on his finger, " almost...almost." he muttered. For he knew the longer Potter remained unchecked, the less control he would have.

* * *

**sorry for the long gap...but I'm back, and hopefully better than ever.**


	5. Chapter 5

**dont own Harry Potter or rwby**

* * *

Team R_WBY frowned as breakfast time was nearing its end. Nobody had seen Harry that day at all so far. Nora, Yang, and secretly Blake, were a little disappointed that the daily beatdown Harry gave Cardin Winchester for bullying a faunus didnt happen today.

"We should probably see If he is ok." Yang commented

Weiss huffed, "as long as we are not late for class."

"Oh! I wanna come too!" Nora said.

* * *

Ruby opened the door to Harry's room when she hadn't heard a response to her knock. Nobody was in the room.

"Hey Ren! This looks a lot like storm Flower!" Nora said as she reached towards a cauldron of bubbling liquid.

"Nora..." Ren started, slightly surprised by the weapon she had pointed out, and the three others next to them.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you."

Everyone froze at that. That was not Harry's voice, it was a females. Everyone turned to see a picture on the wall...a picture that was moving. "That's Harry's Parents! I thought he said he carried the only picture he had of them." Phyrra said, the resemblance was uncanny.

The picture laughed, surprising everyone. "Oh. He wasn't lying at the time. He painted us, using the memories he got from us and his magic he created a magical portrait of us. I believe he is making one of Sirius as well."

Ren cleared his throat, " pardon me, but why did you stop Nora from getting that weapon?"

"Because the substance is toxic. Harry asked me of a way to help you, so after explaining the way you all fight I helped him make that concoction. He is literally embueing magic into the metal, he had done the same for his own team, but they already got theirs.

Nora grinned, "so Harry is making us new weapons that are better?"

Lily just nodded as she met the silver eyed girl. "You're Ruby are you not?" Ruby squeaked and nodded.

James grinned, "he may have succeeded, but Harry accidentally imprinted some of his own memories into us as well, he thinks about you a lot." Ruby's face turned red.

"So, where is Harry?" Blake asked, even Weiss had been distracted by the magic portrait.

"Oh! He is in the library, he's been using his magic to put a copy of all his magical knowledge into books. Literally recreating the family library, and then some." James said, "come on in." The portrait swung open revealing a room behind the picture.

Blake literally began salivating upon entering the room. It was a literal library, book everywere.

"Hmmm...what do you think about this potions inscription Sirius?" They walked down the eisle and found Harry talking to another portrait of a man with long black hair and silvery eyes like Ruby's.

"Hmm...I'd keep it, some of those may come in handy." Harry nodded and the book lifted and inserted itself into the shelf.

"Magik most Evil..." Harry asked.

"Destroy it. That contains the most foul magic I have ever read."

"Hey Harry! It's almost time for class." Yang called, enjoying the book being burnt and seeing the pile of ashes under him, it wasn't the first.

"Hmmm? Oh. Sorry Sirius, we'll continue later...mum and dad are at the entrance if you wanna visit them." The man almost instantly vanished.

A wave of his hand and he was cleaned and ready for class, "sorry guys. Lost track of time."

They began to walk back, "where did he go?" Weiss asked perplexed, portraits dont just dissapear.

"To my parents portrait. Most magical portraits are connected so they can travel to another frame. Though I suspect Padfoot forgot that my mum knows what happened to me..." sure enough, once they exited the portrait Lily was beating the other man viciously.

* * *

As Harry watched Phyrra beat down team CRDL he felt a nudge, "do you mind if I read some of those books?" Blake asked.

Harry shrugged, "sure. Most are family history or magical guides...not sure how much you could enjoy those, but be my guest."

Harry winced as Phyrra slammed Cardin down onto the ground headfirst, he was pretty sure if that guy didn't have aura he'd be badly hurt. "That's the match." Glynda announced. "We have time for one more match. Any volunteers?"

Nobody raised their hands. "Well then, miss Beladonna, you haven't participated in a while..."

"Actually professor, if it's ok with you i would like to challenge an opponent." Phyrra spoke up, a fraction of a second before a silver haired boy spoke up.

"Oh? Well, since your still at full aura I wont protest. Who is it you wish to fight?"

"Harry."

Murmurs rose through the room, Harry and Phyrra were two favorites to watch fight. "Very well then. Mister Potter, please come down."

Harry grinned as he grabbed the newly dubbed star buster. Ruby had named his Blade that not long before now. Phyrra's semblance was something that confused him greatly, she could control metal, but she restrained it to the point that she only uses it to seem untouchable...his blade wasn't made of ordinary metal though, so of she wanted to win, it wouldn't be with her semblance. He just hoped she had control of her semblance, because If not when she used it in excess she would lose control.

"Alright then, let the match begin."

Phyrra dashed forward and swung her spear, Harry burst into red dust particles and re appeared behind her, taking a swing that she blocked with her shield.

* * *

"That's him isn't it?" Emerald asked watching the fight.

"Yea. I have a score to settle with that punk." Mercury scowled.

"You're going to have to wait until Cinder figures out the problem with your legs." Emerald started. "He crushed you last time." Mercury growled. "Besides, Cinder says she needs him. He can use magic. So she would need his help to control her maiden powers."

* * *

Harry took a swing at Phyrra's unprotected leg to try to sweep her off her feet, and Phyrra's eyes widened as a black aura surrounded her hand. "Nice try Phyrra...cant control my blade like that." Phyrra was flung into the wall after the follow up kick when she lost her balance.

"And that's the match. Well done you two. Tell me miss Nikos, what did you do wrong?" Professor Goodwitch asked.

Phyrra eyed Harry's blade, "I relied on my semblance to save me. But it didn't work."

Goodwitch nodded, "indeed, while you have extraordinary skill Miss Nikos, I have noticed you rely on your semblance quite a bit...not all metal is magnetic my dear. Perhaps you can begin to improve against opponents that dont give you that advantage." She knew Phyrra would be an amazing huntress, but she was used to fighting humans that she could...alter the weapon of. So she needed to find that skill level against Grimm as well.

"Of course professor." She smiled.

"That's the class everyone, don't forget the dance is this weekend and your first mission is Monday i won't accept any excuses."

Ruby blinked at the paper swan that came flying towards her. She unfolded it and smiled as she saw a moving drawing of her and Harry dancing, with a question mark on the side. Looking up and meeting his eyes she smiled and nodded, with a red tinge to her cheeks.

Harry grinned, that was a lot easier than the Yule ball back home. Why didn't he think of that before? Fred had done something similar in the study group that year to show up Ron.

"I don't have time for a stupid dance." Hary blinked and was pulled from his memories as Blake passed him...with bags under her eyes.

* * *

Harry frowned as he bottled a potion he was making. Exiting his room he saw the rest of his team trying to get Blake to relax finally, "I think this whole dance is a colossal waste of time."

As she went to get up she found herself stuck to the couch. "Stay kitty." Harry growled as he sat down next to Ruby and placed a potion down infront of her. "You are gonna drink this."

"What is it?" Blake asked.

"A dreamless sleep potion. The girls are right Blake, while I admire your drive to help, rushing headfirst into a confrontation is not a good thing. Especially when you sacrifice your own health. Both mental and physical. The last time I did what you are doing now Blake, I walked right into a trap that ended up with my friends hurt, my godfather dead, and if it weren't for that stupid tournament I would be dead as well."

Weiss blinked and looked at the concoction, "this can force you to sleep?"

Harry nodded, "yes...but It is an addicting potion. Bad for your health if used in excess, so I would only use one every now and then."

Weiss nodded. The things Harry's people made, she was planning on mass producing it if she could. They would make a fortune.

Blake sighed and steered back to the matter at hand. "Harry. You of all people should understand where I am coming from."

The only Male team member of RHWBY sighed and sat back. "I do Blake. All my life I've had to look over my shoulder, but you are slowly losing your mind. If Torchwick beat you at full health, then you would stand no chance now. It is good to want to help. But you shouldn't destroy yourself in the process. It is not your job to save everyone. That is not even possible, instead...focus on who you can save. Torchwick is nothing but a racist thief, hopefully Neo can see that soon. The man is nothing compared to some other terrorists and the Grimm Blake."

Blake scowled. "You dont understand."

"No Blake. You dont understand." He sat forward, his eyes glowing with power. "The white fang are terrorists. They are not misguided. They are not being tricked. They are doing this willingly. You want to show that faunus are not represented by them, then stop justifying their actions and show what a faunus really is." He waved his hand and Blake could get up again. "You will take that potion, or I am going to shove it down your throat tonight." He stood up and walked away.

Ruby watched him go with a frown. "While I disagree with the delivery, he is right Blake...you are becoming so focused on saving the bad guys your ignoring their victims."

Blake frowned, "why would he tell me that though? Harry seems intent on saving everyone more so than me."

Weiss sat back and sighed, "because you are being just like the adults in Harry's homeworld Blake. They let off known terrorists and extremists due to them paying money. The goverment was pretty much useless in his home, when the man who murdered his parents came back Harry tried to tell people, but they didn't listen. They said that the 'fine and upstanding' former terrorists were not doing anything wrong. They ignored everything, the killings. The robberies, the people vanishing. They instead ran a smear campaign against Harry. You are doing the same thing Blake, ignoring the innocent and justifying the guilty. That is why he is so frustrated with you."

Blake looked down at the bottle Harry had left. Was she really doing all those things?

* * *

"So am I ready to leave Harry?" Amber asked as she stared in amazement as Harry's magic had combined with hers and gave it the extra boost she needed to eliminate the grimms essence in her face, now her scars were just faint and barely noticable if you didn't know they were their already.

"Yea, I dont detect any more problems, let's see how your body stands up to movement again. You have been in here for a long while." He hit the button and the pod opened. He grabbed her hand and she slowly walked out, her leg muscles had atrophied during her coma slightly so she was glad he was holding her up.

"Ah...it is good to see you walking around again Amber." Ozpin and Glynda walked up. "Or at least, trying to." He took a sip of his mug.

"Thank you professor. It will take a while to be at perfect health again, but I'm just happy to be out of that pod."

Glynda frowned at the data she was getting from her scroll, "your aura levels are significantly lower than before..."

Harry sat her in a chair and sighed, "that is probably due to the magic being ripped out of her Body...it's a theory that magic is very closely linked to the soul...if that theory is correct, then that girl stole a chunk of her soul too, especially since she didn't take the whole maiden power parts of it will be like Amber. It is probably why she doesn't use her magic in excess, because she had to expend more effort to use it due to the piece of Amber still residing in the magic."

"Hmmm...it does make sense, any time a maiden's power is taken forcibly, unless the previous maiden was dead the new maiden seems to have to fight the magic..." Ozpin replied.

Harry yawned and waved them off, "I'll see you tomorrow Amber, I'm sure the adults among us would like a word with you anyway."

"Bye Harry." Amber waved.

* * *

Harry was nearing his dorm when he saw a visibly depressed Jaune. "Jaune...what's up man?"

Jaune jumped in surprise and shook his head, "oh, hello Harry."

Harry blinked, those three words said more than his posture ever did. "Come on, let's go talk."

* * *

Phyrra entered her dorm and blinked in surprise to see only Ren and Nora in the room, "where's Jaune?"

Ren put his book down and frowned, "I had figured he was still training with you."

"Oh! Maybe we can ask Harry! He can magic up some way to find him." Nora said as she back flipped off her bed and led her other team out.

"Hey Ruby! Is Harry in?" Phyrra asked.

Ruby blinked in surprise and moaned in disappointment when Yang beat her at the fighting game they were playing. "No sorry...I actually haven't seen him since he gave Blake that potion to help her sleep."

Yang nodded, "me either, I had to have a talk with Blake to get her to take that potion, but I do know where he tends to hide when he isn't in his room."

Weiss blinked in surprise, she had been reading up on some things from Harry's library, and she knew for a fact that if Harry didn't want to be found...he never would be. "How do you know that?"

Yang grinned and stood, "I was punching some Grimm to calm down one day and stumbled upon him by accident. Said it was a slice of home for him. Grab your weapons, were going into the forrest."

Yang had lead them towards a massive lake not far from the school, when voices were heard, "so, what's eating you Jaune. I've never seen you so upset before..."

Jaune skipped a rock, "girl problems. I asked Weiss to the dance earlier and she shot me down. Phyrra tried to talk me out of my funk too."

Everyone blinked in surprise at the big belly laugh that Harry let out, "you asked Phyrra for advice about picking up Weiss?"

"Yea...Phyrra has people stampeding over themselves to be with her, I figured she would know."

Harry's laughter cut off instantly, "your right, tons of people want to be with her, but let me tell you something about Phyrra, Jaune. Not a lot of people see Phyrra. They see the Invincible girl, the goddess of victory...and whatever other stupid title she has earned. It really is incredible how similar Phyrra and I are. What people saw in us was our titles, they wanted to use us to prop themselves up higher. Even Weiss did so at first."

Phyrra was stunned at the whole speech, Harry had put every feeling she had ever had in reference to her fame in words...

"As to Weiss, Jaune I dont think she would be good for you. Weiss is an amazing girl, but you and her clash on a personal level to an extreme. Weiss is someone who needs her partner in life to be able to help keep her ego in check, and be strong enough to force her to relax and enjoy herself sometimes. I've seen it in her studying, she would not stop unless someone forced her to or her body gave out on her. You have potential Jaune, but you dont have that strength within you to say no to her.

You however, you are much like my friend Neville from back home. You have a ton of Potential, but no confidence to achieve said potential. That is who you need Jaune, someone who will always hold out her hand and help you back up, someone who can stand alongside you to make you, and her, stronger."

A beat of silence stretched out, "so...what about you Harry? You seem to get along with every girl you meet and I know for a fact that some would do anything to date you."

"Me? I've never been into girls throwing themselves at me. That was my godfather, but me? Jaune, I'm hard to define. I was raised in an abusive household. I would get beat or starved if I did anything my aunt and uncle didn't like, which includes doing better than their retarded son. Me Jaune? I have many different options for an ideal future wife. I could fit in with Weiss, we fit on a decent level, I could keep her on the straight and narrow, and with my abilities and her business leanings we could live a comfy life.

Or I could be with Blake, fight for equality for all. Be their when she gets so obsessed with something that she loses sight of everything else, and she could so the same with me.

Hell, I could be with Yang...she could show me how to loosen up and not take everything seriously while I could teach her to think before she acts, a lesson i learned when I just about died.

But for me Jaune...I'm thinking Ruby is the one that would fit me the best. Ruby has that uncorrupable aura around her, she could show me a world I missed out on. She could help me realize that even though I'm almost an adult now, I'm still a kid...she could give me a whole portion of my life that everyone back home denied me. I understand pain, responsibility, hardwork. Ruby could help teach me the value of pretty much everything I was denied as a child."

Jaune huffed, "so...what, just give up on Weiss?"

"Yea Jaune, she wouldn't work for you. Personally...I'd say try going for Phyrra. I'm not saying do it, but I do believe you two fit together more than I've ever seen before in anyone else. Including my ex-bestfriends, all those two did was fight..."

"You're oddly knowledgeable with this Harry."

Harry chuckled, "this is mostly from my dad and mum...and some from my godfather, but not much. If I hadn't gotten their memories before I left, well...let's just say Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake would've killed me by now because I didn't even understand much of the difference between girls and boys. Would've lead to some funny scenarios I guess."

"Thanks Harry...you have actually helped me in a way."

"Come on, I'll make you some dinner. Hopefully we can eat our fill before Nora comes along and eats everything." A soft pop and they were gone.

Internally Phyrra was dancing with joy, she had found very good friends here at beacon, Jaune had stolen her heart almost instantly, and Harry came along after that...and neither cared for her abilities beyond what they truly were. Harry understood stuff she had never been able to voice to another, and Jaune just simply didn't care about her fame.

Weiss clearing her throat broke her from her memories, "well...let's head back then. Also, I apologize Phyrra. What Harry said about me was completely true at first."

"It's alright Weiss...not many people can understand my situation." Phyrra said.

"REN! Can we go back?! Harry always makes the best food!" Nora said, having blanked out when she heard Harry saying he was going to cook dinner.

Ruby sighed, "not to mention we should probably go dress shopping for the dance soon..."

Yang's grin grew, she knew her sister better than anyone, "you hate dressing up Rubes...got a hot date?"

To her surprise Ruby didn't begin her rather accurate imitation of her hood at her teasing, "yea...Harry asked me to the dance."

"Huh...and how did he do that? I know for a fact neither of you were alone today." Weiss asked.

"This came flying towards me in Goodwitchs class today after Harry and Phyrra sparred in the shape of a swan. Ruby held put the picture.

"Oh, I'm going to have to remember to send dad a few pictures. He is going to love this." Yang grinned.

Blake eyed her partner, "I'm surprised you haven't gone into protective sister mode yet Yang."

Yang shrugged, "I already threatened him. Besides, I doubt even his magic could stop dad's rampage when he finds out that Ruby is dating now."

Blake huffed remembering her own father's attitude to when she first began dating. "True enough I suppose."

* * *

Team R_WBY blinked at the headmaster infront of their dorm, "professor Ozpin?" Weiss asked.

The headmaster blinked and turned, "ah...that would explain why nobody has answered your door."

"Can we help you sir...apparently I'm in for a long nap." She raised the potion Harry had given her.

"Fair warning Blake, those things taste like ass..." Harry walked up from the opposite side, plates filled with food floating behind him, Jaune had a smile on his face for the first time today.

"And you can't change that?"she asked sceptical.

Harry hummed, "I'm not sure truthfully...mum could help me find out, but I think so. Some of the ingredients i find in the forest around here are better for potions than even some stuff back home. I'm sure I can find a good combination to improve the taste and maintain its effectiveness."

"Thanks." Blake mumbled.

"Anyway, Mr. Potter. I'm here to return your book." He held out a rather large book.

Harry smiled and took it back, "thanks. Feel free to use my library at any time. Just tell my mum I said it was ok."

Ozpin blinked in surprise, "I was under the impression your mother was no longer with you."

Harry's grin wavered, "yea...but my people have many different ways to impart knowledge to future generations. Come on, I'll introduce you." He waved his hand and the dinner all floated to the table. He opened his door and turned to the right, "hey mum, dad. I'd like you to meet headmaster Ozpin."

Ozpin was honestly stunned as the painting moved and smiled, "it's a genuine pleasure headmaster."

"Truly your people did wonderous things with magic Harry. How is this made?"

"Ordinarily, after the portrait is painted a small drop of blood inserted into the painting would be given every memory the real person had until the day the blood was inserted, so normally it would be updated yearly or so. Naturally i couldn't do that, but luckily before I came here my godfather transferred all of his knowledge to me, along with all the knowledge of both of my parents...so it was a small step to adjust the spells to allow me to use their memories instead of blood."

"Incredible...and I feel more magic behind the portrait as well."

Harry smirked and nodded to his parents, and Ozpin smiled as the portrait swung like a door and revealed a room beyond. "Welcome to my families library Professor. If you can't find what your looking for here, then it probably doesn't exist. The Potters were one of the oldest families to exist in all of the magical world, from when we were known as the Peverells, to Gryffindors, and finally Potters."

"Truly incredible. What's in that section may I ask?" He looked towards a section that had a chain and a sign that read _"do not enter Blake."_

Harry frowned at that, "not all magic is good...my grandmother was from another ancient magical family known as the Blacks, and then my godfather came from that same family. They were obsessed with dark magic mostly. That section has Soul magic, blood magic, and some rituals that can be devastating if done incorrectly...and not really worth the payoff anyway. Speaking of my godfather," he waved to another portrait above the fireplace, "meet my godfather Sirius Black."

"A pleasure Mr. Black. If I had need of that knowledge in that section could I use it?"

Harry shrugged, "you've got the experience to not be completely disgusted from that knowledge. I trust you professor, Sirius over their could help too...he hated it, but he was raised with that knowledge." Ozpin nodded.

* * *

Harry sighed as he waited outside of the ball room. _calm down Harry. Unlike last time you aren't going just to help Ron or because you were forced to._

Ruby stumbled into his view, "ugh...stupid last stilts."

Harry chuckled, "you look beautiful Ruby."

She pouted at him, "can't you magic me new shoes..."

He offered her his arm, "course I could. But we have to get through inspector Yang first."

"Oh my God! You guys look so cute together!" Yang was bouncing around when she saw her sister and her boyfriend. Ruby was predictably wearing red. Harry had gone the distance to match with a golden tie and a black suit with silver dress shoes and even somehow managed to style his hair to look more windswept than bed raggled.

Harry grinned as he saw Jaune and Phyrra dancing off to the side. "Come on, we have to dance at least once."

Yang shot her a thumbs up and snapped a picture. Ruby sighed, it was going to be a long night...but at least Harry was only going to force her to dance just once.

"Relax Ruby...just look at me."

Yang turned at the tap to her shoulder, "oh hey Weiss. What's up?"

Weiss had a smirk on her face, "someone's having a good time." She pointed over to the dance floor. Yang's grin grew and she snapped another picture of her sister dancing with Harry.

* * *

Harry smiled as he watched Jaune and team JNPR dance, they seemed to be back on track. "Csn we get some air Harry?"

"Sure." They walked out to the balcony and Harry twitched his finger and Ruby sighed as her heels changed into dance shoes with no heels.

"Thanks...I want to know how Weiss fights in those."

Harry chuckled, "practice probably." His eyes narrowed, "am I seeing things?" He pointed and Ruby frowned at the person running across the roof.

"Let's go." Harry nodded and they vanished with a crack.

* * *

Harry frowned at the bodies on the ground, "they're still alive." A crash sounded and Ruby pulled out the scythe Harry had made for her. "Let's do this." He followed her inside and into the elevator.

Once the ding was done Harry's eyes narrowed and he sent a piercing hex through the phone destroying it. She whirled around with a scowl. "You know, normally I'd be all for a masquerade ball. But when you knock out the guards and break into the CCT, then it becomes a crime."

Ruby planted the blade in the ground and began shooting the girl, who deflected the bullets with her hand, her clothing glowing slightly.

The woman pulled a cylinder out of her clothing and shook it, the dust. Particles shaping into glass arrows. Harry frowned and snapped his finger as the glass approached and they changed to snakes. _get her._ he spoke, but to everyone else it was just a hissing.

Her clothing flashed red and two blades formed.

The ding of the elevator distracted the Duo and Ironwood stepped into he parlor, his eyes narrowed and Harry turned back to the woman, who was now gone. "Damnit. She got away."

"Did she manage to do anything?" Ironwood asked.

"We're not sure, she was still doing something on the main computer, but Harry destroyed her phone before she finished." Ruby pointed to the busted phone in the phone port.

Ironwood nodded and grabbed the phone. "Harry." He held the phone out and the hole repaired and the phone sparked to life. "Ozpin will want to see you two before your mission tomorrow." He entered the elevator.

Ruby smiled, "you really know how to show a girl a good time huh Harry. Dancing, juice, fighting a bad guy." Harry chuckled as they left the CCT.

* * *

Her master was still alive, she could feel it. The last few months had been spent with the moon child collecting all of his stuff. Hedwig would get to him. Even if she had to abandon this world, she couldn't stand the red demons much longer. Soon she would be with Harry again, and she would meet the new connection she could feel with him.


End file.
